j'aime pas Noel
by cealus
Summary: Miracle! il neige a la colonie. tous le monde s'amuse, sauf Léo qui n'aime pas Noel, Thalia est bien décidée à lui changé les idée.  C'est ma 1ere fic, il doit y avoir quelques incohérences avec le livre, ou bien des  fautes d'orthographes, désolé.  ThaLe


J'aime pas Noel

Aujourd'hui, il neige à la colonie, et pour cause c'est bientôt Noel. Tous les pensionnaires se mirent a préparés leur affaires et réfléchirent a ce qu'ils feraient durant la journée. Les Hermès voulaient bombarder tout le monde de boules de neiges, les Apollons et les Ares organisèrent une compétions de luges dans l'arène. Les Héphaïstos décidèrent d'arrêter la construction de l'Argo II pour la journée, et avec les Athéna, les Aphrodite, les Déméter, les deux pensionnaires du bungalow de Zeus, Jason et Thalia (les Chasseresses étant de passages) décidèrent de faire de la patinoire. Enfin tout le monde s'amusait sauf une personne :

- Jason, tu ne serais pas ou est Léo ? demanda Thalia

- Ben… maintenant que le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Faudrait demander à quelqu'un des Héphaïstos

- Vous cherchez Léo? Fit est resté dans le bungalow et si il n'est pas là-bas c'est qu'il dans le bunker.

- Ok. Toi tu va voir le bungalow et moi le Bunker. Dit Thalia avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

- fit son frère.

Durant le chemin qui mène a l'entrepôt, Thalia s'interrogeait du pourquoi elle allait le chercher et surtout de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, car oui Leo était bien dans l'entrepôt à en juger par les bruits qui en sortaient, elle entra par la porte que les Héphaïstos avaient construits pour pouvoir entrer et sortir sans Léo :

- Salut ! fit elle en rentrant dans l'entrepôt.

- Han ! Salut. lui répondit Léo tout en continuant son travail.

- Tu fais quoi ici tous seul ? Tout le monde s'amuse dehors.

- Faut bien quelqu'un pour continuait l'Argo. Et puis de tout de toute façon j'aime pas la neige, ça coupe les circuits.

Thalia se souvint de ce que Jason lui avait raconté sur Festus, par Chioné, et la façon dont il avait été détruit et les marques que ça avait laissé à Léo. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ça lui avait laissé des marques aussi profondes :

- Et j'aime pas Noel.

- Ah. Et pourquoi ?

- C'est une fête de famille. Et je n'en aie jamais eu.

Là Thalia se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Soudain, elle eu une idée. Mais elle avait besoin de tout le monde pour le faire. Elle salua Léo en partant et celui se remit au travail. Elle alla voir Annabeth et lui soumit son idée. Celle-ci sourit et alla prévenir Rachel tandis que Thalia alla prévenir son frère qui eut la même réaction qu'Annabeth et alla lui prévenir Piper.

Au bout de quelques heures, la colonie entière fut prévenue du plan et chaque bungalow avait une tache précise : les Héphaïstos devaient retenir Léo le plus longtemps possible, pendant que les Hermès devaient récupérer des cadeaux pour tous le monde. Les Ares devaient intervenir si les Héphaïstos n'arriver pas retenir Léo assez longtemps. Les membres du bungalow d'Aphrodite devaient relooker tout le monde pour le lendemain. Les Déméter, les Apollons et les Athéna devaient s'occupe des décorations et de la soirée prévus. Il fut prévu de faire la fête dans le Bunker. Les Héphaïstos s'occupèrent tout le reste de la journée, pour finalement s'occuper de créer des dossiers pour toute la colonie afin de convaincre Léo de devoir rester le plus longtemps. Les autres bungalows approuvèrent cette idée sauf les Ares qui ne voulait pas devoir écrire jusqu'à ce que les Héphaïstos leur disent que ceux des autres était déjà remplis.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque Léo décida de rentrer au bungalow 9. Tout le monde sur son passage souriait mais il n'y prêta aucune attention trop absorbe dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le bungalow, il se força à sourire, il entendait toutes les discussions a travers les murs. A peine avait il fait un pas dans le bungalow que toute les discussions s'arrêtèrent :

- Quoi ? Qu'il se passe ?

- Heu … lorsque tu as accepte de devenir le chef, on a oubliés de te prévenir de quelque chose…

- De quoi ? ne supportant plus d'attendre, Léo avait haussé la voix.

- Chaque fin d'année, il y a un formulaire remplir sur tous ce qui c'est passé durant cette année. Dit Jake

- Hein !

- Oui tu devrais le remplir demain matin. Tu as l'air trop fatigué.

- Pff. Vous auriez pus le dire avant. Bon j'le ferais demain au Bunker.

Les membres du bungalow se regardèrent, paniqués. Puis Jake reprit la parole :

- Vaudrait mieux pas. On eu plusieurs problèmes et les autres ont pas vraiment besoin de le savoir.

- Mouais. lâcha finalement Léo. Mais j'le ferais demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Tout les Héphaïstos soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le lendemain, après quatre heures penché sur le dossier, les Héphaïstos commencèrent a s'inquiétés. Léo avaient finalement terminé le dossier et la salle n'était toujours pas prête. Jack prétendit porter le dossier à la Grande Maison et en profita pour signaler aux Ares que sa allait bientôt être à eux de jouer.

Les Ares avaient attendu ce moment ils avaient prévu de lui balancé des boules de neiges de tous les cotés, pour cela ils s'étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour de du bungalow n°9. Alors quand Léo mis le pied dehors il fut assaillis par des centaines de boules de neiges, seulement les Ares n'avaient pas pensé qu'il suffirait a Léo de faire fondre les boules. Mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas et continuèrent de le mitrailler de tous les cotés. Une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus de minutions les Ares se replièrent. Les Héphaïstos posèrent des pièges sur le chemin : des mines à neiges, des catapultes miniatures, mais Léo continua d'avancer. Lorsqu'il arriva au Bunker, il vit qu'il était plongé dans le noir et chercha la lumière à tâtons lorsque soudain on l'attrapa. Puis la lumière s'alluma et

SURPRISE dirent /crièrent/hurlèrent tous les pensionnaires.

Tout le Bunker était entièrement décoré de fleurs d'hivers, de ballon, de banderoles, et au centre de la pièce il y avait un superbe buffet, dans le coin il y avait un sapin richement décoré et a son pied des centaines de cadeaux.

Alors Léo, sous le coup de la surprise, s'enflamma, littéralement, et toute les décorations brulèrent. Le sapin, le buffet, seul les cadeaux et les pensionnaires ne furent pas brulés. Les pensionnaires regardaient tous leurs efforts partir en fumé, littéralement encore une fois. Et Léo complètement affolé essayait de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit et tout brula sauf les cadeaux.

Léo n'osait pas se retournait, mais comme il n'entendait rien, il se retourna et :

- Euh … Désolé.

Tout le monde le regarda puis la salle complètement ravagé. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent…de rire.

Léo les regardés complètement perdu :

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- On avait prévu le coup. Lui répondit Jason. Et donc la véritable fête est dehors.

Léo suivit les autres à l'extérieur et cru qu'il se moquait tous de lui. Si l'intérieur était beau, l'extérieur était magnifique : dans les arbres était accrochés des guirlandes dorées et argentées qui changeait de couleur, passant du bleu au pourpre, en regardant mieux Léo s'aperçut que c'était des fleurs placés de cette façon, un énorme sapin était situé au centre et une fine couche de neige le recouvrait petit à petit. Les cadeaux étaient situés sur l'arbre, eux aussi étaient recouverts de neige. Toute la soirée fut magnifique tout le monde se changea pour danser. Alors que Léo dansait avec Thalia la musique changea et ils rougirent tout les deux : c'était devenus un slow. Thalia changea de position et Léo aussi :

- Alors ? C'est toi qui a organisé ça, hein. souffla Léo

- T'en pense quoi ? lui répondit-elle

- Merci.

Ce simple mot, il lui suffisait ça traduisait tout, sa reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'elle avait fais pour lui. Oui, ça suffisait. Mais en disant ça il souhaitait que cette fête se termine. Oh, il l'appréciait mais il avait peur de la suite des événements. Surtout si Thalia continuait à s'accrocher a lui de cette manière. Puis il eut un sourire en voyant son ami, Jason dansé avec Piper, il avait l'air si maladroit mais si heureux, puis il vit des pièces passé entre les pensionnaires qui les regardais. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il en souffla presque de soulagement avant que Thalia ne l'attrape et l'entraine sous le sapin pour lui donne un petit paquet rouge et noir qui contenait une superbe montre en argent pur. Quand il la vit, il n'eut qu'une envie prendre Thalia dans ses bras pour la remercier. Seulement, elle était une Chasseresse, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de petit copain. Alors pour la remercier Léo lui offrit a son tour un paquet bleu électrique qui contenait des boucles d'oreilles de la même couleur que le paquet :

- Merci. Dirent-ils en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

Oui, ce mot traduisait vraiment tout. Ce fut probablement le plus beau Noel de toute leur vie.


End file.
